I Remember everything
by Sunday03
Summary: SPOILER 4x01. Une autre alternative au retour de Kate vers Castle.


**Note de l'auteur: _parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que Kate ne reprend contact avec Castle par intérêt - les documents que les gars lui ont laissés - et que ça ne me plait pas du tout, ce comportement. J'ai écrit une autre alternative. Espérant qu'elle vous plaise :) SPOILER 4x01_**

* * *

><p><strong>I REMEMBER EVERYTHING<strong>

Il était seul dans le loft. Martha jouait de nouveau et depuis peu au théâtre et elle avait une représentation ce soir. Alexis avait un rendez-vous avec Ashley, son petit ami. Il avait passé la première partie de la soirée à écrire, mais ces temps-ci il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. Parfois il taper des dizaines de pages pour les effacer, toutes, une fois finies. Il savait très bien ce qui l'empêchait d'écrire, et il lui en voulait doublement pour cela. Parfois, il se disait qu'elle n'appellerait peut-être jamais, et cela l'effrayait. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas écrit une seule phrase qui valait le coup depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé et avait annoncé qu'elle avait besoin de temps, et deuxièmement parce qu'il l'aimait. Comme un fou, et qu'il ne voulait pas être loin d'elle. Cela faisait déjà trois mois, une éternité autrement dit. Si elle avait dû appeler, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Justement, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha machinalement, sans faire attention à l'appelant.

« Castle ? »

« C'est Kate. »

Un million de pensées lui vint en tête. Un million de choses à dire. Un million de sentiments contradictoires faisaient explosion en lui. Un million de fois il avait imaginé, rêvé cet appel. Et enfin, un million de scénarios étaient sortis de son imagination. Mais alors que le moment, l'appel tant attendu, avait lieu il ne trouvait rien à dire.

« Kate ? »

« Oui, vous savez, Kate Beckett. La détective que vous avez pris pour muse. Vous me remettez ? »

Il était en colère contre elle, elle avait attendu trois mois et quand elle appelait enfin, elle faisait de l'humour ? Mais il se dérida, la pointe d'humour qu'elle avait mis dans sa réponse le fit sourire. Presque contre sa volonté. Et puis, elle s'était désignée comme sa muse, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il dise avant.

« Oui, c'est bon, je vous remets. Que me vaut votre appel ? »

Il put l'entendre prendre une grande respiration et quand elle répondit, sa voix faisait entendre une légère anxiété. Il était content de lui, elle avait été si souvent énervée contre lui et ses actes, pour une fois la situation était inverse. Et même si cela lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas toujours adroit avec elle, il aimait ne pas être le coupable de leur éloignement, pour une fois.

« Eh bien, je me demandais si vous étiez au loft et si je pouvais passer. J'aimerais vous parler. »

« Je suis chez moi, et vous savez que la porte vous ai toujours ouverte, pas besoin d'app… »

Alors qu'il lui répondait, on frappait à sa porte. Il espérait que ce ne soit que pour une courte visite, si elle devait venir, valait mieux qu'ils soient seuls. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte c'est elle qu'il vit. Il fut légèrement surprit, était-elle devant la porte depuis le début ? Avait-il eu l'idée de venir et après s'était-elle dit qu'il valait mieux appeler, comme elle avait promis de faire ? Il mit donc fin à l'appel et resta encore un instant sans voix.

« Hey, Castle…. »

« Beckett. Je vous en prie. »

Il lui laissa l'entrée libre, et elle pénétra dans le loft avec précaution, comme si elle craignait que quelque chose ne s'écroule si elle y entrait tête baissée. Elle l'entendit refermer la porte, elle lui fit face et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche il attaqua.

« Trois mois. Ce n'était pas d'un peu de temps dont vous aviez besoin. Vous auriez dû le dire, ça m'aurait évité de gaspiller du temps à côté de mon téléphone. »

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous êtes sérieux ou si vous plaisantez. »

« Je suis sérieux, Kate. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que vous n'appelleriez jamais. »

Elle montra son téléphone et tenta un sourire.

« J'ai fini par le faire. »

« Après trois mois ! Quand je suis resté sans vous donner de nouvelles pendant autant de temps, j'ai eu le droit aux menottes, à nos retrouvailles. »

« Eh bien, votre accueil est digne d'un gardien de prison, alors on est quitte. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Mais… Vous avez demandé à passer, vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Vous êtes en colère, et je vous comprends. Et ce que je vais vous dire ne va sûrement pas aider. Castle, je vous ai menti. Deux fois. »

« Vous avez raison, commencer ainsi après trois mois de silence ce n'est pas la meilleure tactique. Bien, vous avez menti à propos de quoi ? »

« La première fois remonte à longtemps, déjà… Vous vous souvenez la fois où la fille d'une victime m'avait parlé d'un Alexander ? Quand vous m'avez demandé ce qu'elle avait dit, j'ai minimisé les choses. N'ayons pas peur des mots, j'ai carrément nié ses paroles. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous avait dit ? »

Kate ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle continua son monologue, la seule chose qui montrait qu'elle avait conscience de sa présence était son regard. Parfois il fixait le sol, parfois il s'élevait pour croiser le sien, parfois au contraire il le fuyait.

« Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Vous savez, avant de perdre conscience, la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé était les paroles de cette femme. Et tout prenait un sens, chacun de ses mots correspondait à une image. Elle m'a d'abord demandé qui était cet Alexander et je ne savais pas encore pour votre second prénom, alors j'ai répondu ne pas en connaître. Elle m'a donc fait une prédiction. Vous me connaissez, je ne crois pas à toutes ces choses. Sauf que, comme je l'ai dit, quand je me suis fait tirer dessus, ses paroles ont pris un sens. Elle a dit que j'allais rencontrer un Alexander et qu'il allait devenir extrêmement important pour moi. Qu'à certaine dates futures, il pourrait me sauver la vie. Et vous êtes devenus important pour moi, et il est vrai que vous m'avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Alors.. On dit qu'avant de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Avant de perdre connaissance, je me souviens avoir entendu résonnait les dires de cette fille, et d'avoir vu notre rencontre, chaque moment où je réalisais que je vous appréciez un peu plus, chaque fois où vous avez assuré mes arrières… »

« Donc, vous vous souvenez finalement de quelque chose au moment du tir. »

« Ce qui nous amène à mon deuxième mensonge. Je me souviens de mes dernières pensées, mais pas seulement. Je me souviens de tout, Castle. »

A l'expression de Kate quand il n'avait pas répondu à propos de toute cette histoire d'Alexander, il avait su qu'elle était déçue. Elle aurait sûrement voulu qu'il argumente, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, que c'était l'univers. Et qu'il n'allait jamais contre l'univers. Mais il avait préféré entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Et peut-être qu'à son tour, il disparaitrait trois mois afin de cogiter tout ça. Mais quand elle dit dans un quasi-murmure qu'elle se souvenait de tout, insistant bien sur ce dernier mot, l'écrivain fit un pas de recul. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que signifiait ce tout ? Se souvenait-elle vraiment de tout ? Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer l'expression de Castle, ni la distance qu'il avait fait plus grande entre eux. Elle ne se démonta pas, et poursuivit.

« Et pour accepter ces souvenirs, ces mots dits, j'avais besoin de temps. Peut-être que trois mois c'est beaucoup, mais… c'est déjà moins long que trois ans. Et je sais que finalement, on doit les additionner, mais… Je vous en supplie dites quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Vous n'avez rien dit tout à l'heure, et vous rester là à me fixer… N'importe quoi, mais dites quelque chose, s'il vous plait, Castle. »

Elle se sentie soulagée quand elle le vit reprendre un air moins choqué et dévasté et ouvrir la bouche. Attendant impatiemment ce qu'il allait lui dire, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Comment va Josh ? »

Et le sourire n'avait pas encore atteint son summum qu'il mourrait déjà. Elle l'avait cherché, après tout.

« D'accord, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû dire ''n'importe quoi''. Josh… Je ne sais pas comment va Josh. Nous avons rompu depuis trois mois. Maintenant, est-ce que vous pourriez dire autre chose, un indice pour m'aider à savoir si ces trois derniers mois étaient de trop. »

« Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que ces trois mois ont changé ? En quoi ils ont aidés ? Parce que s'ils n'ont rien changé, s'ils n'ont pas aidé à faire évoluer quoique ce soit, alors oui, ils étaient de trop et ce n'était pas la peine d'appeler. Bon sang, Beckett ! Vous prétexter ne vous souvenir de rien, puis vous venez ici, après trois mois de réflexion, et vous me demandez de dire quelque chose ? Mais si vous vous souvenez mes paroles, ce n'est pas à moi de dire quelque chose. C'est à vous ! J'ai déjà tout dit, il me semble. »

« Je venais de me faire tirer dessus, Castle ! Comment puis-je être sûre que je n'ai pas rêvé ? Comment savoir si vous m'avez vraiment dit m'aimer ? «

« Surement pas en gardant le silence pendant tout ce temps… »

« Bien. Alors, je vous ai entendu me dire que vous m'aimiez. Et avant de perdre conscience, mes dernières pensées allaient vers vous. Voilà ce que je dis, Castle, cette femme n'avait aucunement tort. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, je vous ai rencontré et vous êtes devenus l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, et vous ne m'avez pas sauvé la vie… Vous m'avez sauvé de moi-même. Et... Je vous aime aussi. »

« Complétement, en additionnant trois ans avec trois mois, c'est long. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, signe de son incompréhension.

« Mais ça vaut le coup d'attendre. Et on multipliera ce temps… Et quand cela sera fait, on ne pensera plus à ses trois ans et trois mois d'attente et de réflexion. »

Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de ce qu'elle comprenait. Parlait-il de leur futur ? Ensemble ? Elle allait protester contre ses paroles surement pleines de sens mais totalement incompréhensible pour elle. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, il fit un pas en avant, pour diminuer la distance entre eux. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer maintenant ce qui allait se passer. Son cœur s'accéléra, ses jambes devenaient comme sans muscles, sa gorge était sèche. Il était maintenant contre elle, ses mains plaçaient sur ses hanches, il la forca à se coller à lui. Elle se laissait faire, se demandant s'il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Généralement, c'était elle qui attisait puis refroidissait Castle en une fraction de seconde. Mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'il s'était empêché en bien des occasions de tenter quelque chose avec elle, de peur qu'elle mette ses menaces de mort à exécution. Apparemment, il ne la craignait plus ou peut-être pas en cet instant. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et la respiration de Beckett était rapide – un peu trop.

Castle sourit, fière de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir au corps de l'écrivain sans le savoir, il pouvait prendre quelques secondes pour se satisfaire de voir qu'il avait, lui aussi, de l'effet sur sa partenaire. Cependant, il mit rapidement fin au supplice de la jeune femme et cola enfin ses lèvres aux siennes.


End file.
